Oracle Files: Katma Tui
Characters * Sinestro * Katma Tui Location * Stewart Residence, Midway City, MI * June 1st 2008, 2057 Local Time VOX Archive * Katma Tui: opens, footsteps, door closes, footsteps John, you home? I had some business to take care of on Titan and of course I felt the need to swing by, I hope you’re hungry; I have really been wanting to try my hand at the recipe for rabbit stew your friend Dinah gave me Footsteps Yes, Ch'p had some objections of us eating rodent, but these rabbits of Earth are non-sentient, yes? footsteps John, would you answer me? I know you’re here. footsteps My ring detects another ring in the apartme- silence * Sinestro: It’s not John’s ring… * Katma Tui: Thaal! * Sinestro: Katma… * Katma Tui: ring thrumming What have you done with John? * Sinestro: Absolutely nothing. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Where is he? * Sinestro: In the region the Earthlings call Khandaq. It’s in the Middle East. Very volatile area. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming I know of it. * Sinestro: Yes… I forget, you have become familiar with this planet, haven’t you? * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Thaal Sinestro, by order of the Guardians of the Universe, I hereby place you under arrest. Surrender your power ring at once or be met with hostile- * Sinestro: Do no threaten mi Katma, I have come to bargain. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Nothing you have could possibly interest me. * Sinestro: Stopping the Blackest Night doesn’t interest you? * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Not since I was a child. I don’t believe in such fiction. * Sinestro: You sound like a younger me… But allow me to educate you, Tui. It does exist. It is coming. There is only one thing that stops it. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming, scoff Let me guess? Parallax? * Sinestro: In a fashion… Parallax knows a way to stop the Blackest Night, but Parallax cannot do it alone. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Get to the point Sinestro. * Sinestro: There is a being of immense power locked away in a unique prison by an ancient force. It could stop the Blackest Night but to so there must be sacrifices. These sacrifices will serve to weaken its prison and increase its power. We must align our universe against the will of fate. We must challenge the natural order. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming Parallax has truly ravaged your mind, Thaal. Listen to you… * Sinestro: sigh You dismiss it as you fear the unknown… A shame, I though you of all would understand, Katma. For what comes next, know I want you to know I did not wish it had to be this way. I searched for other path, but this must be done. * Katma Tui: ring thrumming That’s enough. Surrender the ring or- footsteps, Lantern ring thrumming * Sinestro: ring blast, debris scattered, rapid footsteps, Lantern ring thrum, flesh cutting, pained gasp, flesh rending, thud Take comfort knowing that in death, you will be canonized. Your ring will go to a valiant member of my new Corps. * Katma Tui: gasp, pained moan Over my dead body. Ring, omega protocol. * Sinestro: gasp No! Katma, wait! ring thrumming, explosion Trivia and Notes * Debut and Death of Katma Tui. * John and the Justice League were at Khandaq fighting the current dictator, Asim Muhunnad, in a prolonged operation. Links and References * Oracle Files: Katma Tui Category:Oracle Files Category:Sinestro/Appearances Category:Katma Tui/Appearances Category:Emerald Knights/Appearances Category:Sinestro Corps/Appearances Category:Midway City/Appearances